monderpgfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Cities
'Haradrim Malanj' States' Rhamnas War torn Malanj' City ruled by a tinpot dictator. Emondt Violently free market city with extremely segregated populace. Harashad City on the southern coast, known for its decadence and relaxed laws. Irnahm City on the border of the Gunic States, home of many Gunic Haradrim and Haradrim. Denan'Arazha Holy city of the Haradrim and Djinn composed of many temples, arenas and public speaking areas. 'Anglian Cities' Newsport Famous city of Anglian grandeur known for its infamous criminal underworld and art communities. Lagos Souther city of similar grandeur built around slums. Famed for its human trading markets and cantankerous youth. Mellemn Moderate city in the moderate north, large Elvan, Umnali, Yakumo and Han population. St. Penn Industrial city known for arms production. Danton City that specializes in smuggling and vehicle production. 'Elvan Cities' Archileaux Far western coastal town, rustic and beautiful but a hotbed for crime. Celen An enormous city which serves as a cultural capital to the Elvan states. Lero A large and once greatly powerful state which is now sovreign, holds the central church of diem and many non deported Anglians and Malanj'. Duchamp Trading town of the south coast, warm and beautiful, parts of its shoreline are occupied by dead man bars which are hotspots for mercenaries and pirates alike. Kel'barad A former Anglian settlement from ancient times which fell two hundred years ago and now is a quaint rural center for exploration of the Northern highlands. 'Atsynia' Neumonkaptra Arid capital of the Federated Atsynian States. It's massive size and general freedom make it a place of much commerce and immigration. Alradasi A southern rural collection of towns located near many of the ancient Atsynian temples. Kenrobi Commercial center located near the great southern wilds, massive mineral and natural resources area. M'beda Coast A beatiful, though inhospitable region on the far west coast of Atsynia, small towns offer drinkable water and food. It is known to be a place that can turn even the weakest into an unstoppable hero. Nalai A jungle city where the majority of the Atsynian armed forces train, difficult terrain and dangerous wildlife abound. 'The Empire of Qian' Shi Zan Le A trading town on the southwestern coast, bears many foreign goods. Shanzong Sister city to Shi Zan Le on the northeastern coast, a commercial port which trades with the Yakumo. Xianguo Once the capital, now this inland southern city is a place of cultural importance. Rankong The capital of the Qian Empire and center of their military. Xuang Likeng A mountainous village known for its martial arts and magic schools 'Cities of the former Barbarous States' Illingrad Once the proud capital of the Barbarous states, now a police state ruled by a military dictator. Rheviet Once a monastery town, now seemingly abandoned, life there works in a seemingly anarchistic state. Tovatnosk A city surrounded by old Elvan amplifiers and mana wells. Some structure built by miners exists as governance. Nema A small mining town on the Eastern edge of the Barbarous highlands. It is managed by the Nema Mining Guild. Radavansk A northeastern coastal town of small stature but notable importance to anyone involved in trade. 'Gunic City States' Bunraja Decadent city on the southeastern coast. Known for its importance in the spice trade. Cohnsharid Once an Elvan controlled area, now reclaimed and largely under construction to remove Elvan influence. Majhatwali Religious center of the Gunic states, known for its massive Astral gate. = 'The Yakumo Empire' Enryaku-Heian Cultural capital of the Yakumo, known for its many temples. Isshiyama Hongan Near Enryaku-Heian, a massive port and industrial city crested by a famous castle. Edokan The Massive capital of the Yakumo, by in large a police state known for its commercial and artistic centers. Odawara-jo Another castle town, located outside Edokan services many villages and is known for its high Yokai population. Kyushusaki A trading town on a southern island, known for its trade and its isolated foreigner district of Jojima. = 'Umnali Islands' Am Pak'nali Large volcanic Island with less spices and higher fruit production. Center of commerce. Laka Spice rich island once invaded in a war with the Yakumo, now on good terms with the Yakumo. High Therapod populace. Sasalaki Former Umnali state, now a volcanic plane occupied by dangerous gangs. Still fertile but dangerous. Oumnalu Paradisic island archipelago which services hundreds of small mines. = 'Arnarian Isles' Deldon A large trading port that is primarily Anglian. Elbricht A town in the north known for its ancient Anglian populace who appear to be of Barbarous descent. 'Aquatic States' State of Ohmramasid The capital and lone remaining city of the Homanid Empire, made from Basalt and Limestone and built from airtight chambers it is a marvel of Homanid ingenuity. The Great Gahzlamna A former Homanid city taken over by the Rnalid after the fall of Rnalis, their capital.